


Business As Usual

by tash_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Muggle AU, basically just some linny fluff, mentions of past ginny x harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash_xo/pseuds/tash_xo
Summary: ALL MUGGLE AU. ginny x luna. based off of this prompt from @otpprompts on tumblr: "Imagine person A of your OTP walking into their and person B’s apartment to find B dressing up their clearly uncomfortable cat in cute outfits singing “Buy U a Drank” by T-Pain."





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to megan (@observantmj on tumblr) for naming both the cat and the fic

It was absolutely pouring down, and Ginny had never been more grateful that she lived only 10 minutes from the shops. Hurrying down her street carrying three bags of groceries from her local Tesco, she rummaged around in her bag to find her keys. Sure, Luna was home, but knowing that girl she wouldn’t notice that someone was ringing the doorbell.  

They had met at sixth form, cause Ginny’s best friend, Hermione introduced them. Luna had somehow become friends with Ginny’s older brother Ron, and his best friend Harry, who Ginny had been dating at the time. She was a quirky girl, and a lot of students had made fun of her, calling her insane, until Harry and Hermione and Ron had become friends with her and started defending her.

It wasn’t until upper sixth that they became quite close. Harry had gone off to Uni, leaving Ginny behind, and Luna had often comforted her when the long-distance relationship hurt a bit too much. Harry and Ginny broke up at the end of that year, after Ginny had done her A Levels, and it was Luna who had helped her get through that heartbreak.

Surprisingly, both Luna and Ginny had wound up at the same university, studying completely different subjects. Luna had gone down the English Literature & Creative Writing route, whereas Ginny had opted for a Business and Management course. They made time to see each other, to the point where, outside of classes, they were spending most of their time together, and their mutual friends just assumed they were a couple. They didn’t correct them, or try to convince anyone that they weren’t.

The first time they kissed was the night before Ginny’s really important, final exam. She was freaking out that she didn’t know anything, and was convinced that she was going to fail. Luna simply commented, “ There’s no point freaking out now.” And when Ginny started listing all the reasons why she should be freaking out, Luna just sighed softly and pressed her lips gently against Ginny’s, in what Ginny thinks was an attempt to shut her up. You never know with Luna, but if that’s what she was going for, she definitely succeeded.

They both graduated that year, and 5 years later, they’re still going strong, living in a small but cosy apartment in the middle of London. Ginny was working in a managerial position at a reasonably fancy restaurant, which was well paid but not exactly what she had planned to do with her life. She wanted to run her own business, but the restaurant job was purely a way to save money and pay the rent. Luna was writing children’s books and so far, they’d been pretty successful. Her imagination was absolutely crazy, and she poured all of it into her books, so it was no surprise that children loved them.

Ginny finally found her keys just as she made it to her apartment building, and entered the 4-digit code to open the front door. Pulling the hood of her jacket down now that she was no longer in the rain, she decided against the lift and started climbing the stairs, just to slightly dry off a bit before reaching her apartment on the third floor. Just as she came to the door which connected the stairwell and the third-floor corridor, she could hear music _thumping_ from the end of the corridor. Sighing ever so slightly to her herself, she made a mental note to apologise to the neighbours, because only Luna would be playing music this loud on this floor.

Turning the key and opening the door to her apartment, Ginny was greeted by an earful of music which she had never really liked in the first place. She shrugged off her jacket and went to go and put the shopping bags down in the kitchen. After putting the relevant food items into the fridge so they wouldn’t go off or melt, she went to go and find Luna and turn the music down.  

Upon entering the living room, she found her girlfriend kneeling on the floor, moonlight blonde hair piled on the top of her head, practically wrestling with their slightly overweight cat, Astrid, who just so happened to be wearing a princess tiara and a tiny pink pinafore. Luna was trying to fit tiny pink boots onto Astrid, whilst still managing to sing along to the lyrics to whatever song was currently playing.

“ _‘ I'ma buy you a drank, then I'ma take you home with me. I got money in the bank, shawty, what you think about that?’ I’ll be in ’_ \- Oh, hello Ginny. I didn’t hear you come in.” Luna turned to smile at her girlfriend, all the while still trying to get Astrid into the boots.

“You didn’t hear me come in because the music is so loud,” Ginny replied, as she walked over to where Luna had placed her phone and paused the music. “What are you doing to poor Astrid, anyways?”

“I needed some inspiration for my book, and it hit me. The cat princess! I just needed Astrid to model for me, but she won’t co-operate.” Luna sounded so put out that Ginny couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the sight in front of her: her girlfriend pouting as their cat tried desperately to get away.  

Ginny knelt down beside Luna, and gently took Astrid out of her arms, giving her a slight stroke before letting her run off into the apartment. “You know, I really didn’t expect you to be playing dress up with our cat when I got back home. Where did you even get the miniature clothing, anyways?”

“I have clothing of all shapes and sizes, for every occasion that may arise.” Luna replied, her airy tone serious. “You never know when a small child may ask you to borrow a dress.”

Ginny laughed, then leaned in to kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips. “I do love you, Luna.”

Luna smiled against Ginny’s lips. “Of course you do. For what would be the point in loving you, if you didn’t love me in return?”


End file.
